Waiting is the hardest part
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: A/M slash... pure smut really... Arthur looses control of his feeling and his body.. he does what he needs to.. takes Merlin and gives him it HARD


Waiting is the hardest part!

Arthur stood behind the deep red curtains in his chambers, staring, longing and ultimately drooling over the sight before him.

He bit his lip as his mouth watered, his chest burned with passion and his legs began to quiver like a leaf succumbing to the force of a powerful gale, a pulsating, tingling sensation shooting through his penis which made him swallow hard and grip the curtain forcing his nails to cut into his palms as he forced with all his might to contain the sensation.

His eyes wandering up and over the slender physique in front of him and yearning, wanting, needing to touch it, feel it, taste it, bite it and wallow in its beauty.

Arthur stepped forwards from behind the shield of the drapes in to the room and edged closer to the bed to hide the hard, obvious and throbbing bulge that stuck out in plain view.

As he watched the dark haired, mystical and very clumsy manservant he felt another pang of wanting, needing and overall lusting shower over him like he had been hit full on by a wave.

Merlin glanced up from sharpening the Prince's sword and gave Arthur a concerned half smile, the servants wide, blue and enchanting eyes staring into those of the Prince's.

Arthur found him self smiling back as he fumbled with a corner of the quilt, his eyes occasionally drifting to the servants neck which was on show today and not hiding behind the usual red neck scarf that he insisted on wearing everyday, Arthur hated it, well maybe not hated it but he sure as hell didn't like it or saw the point in it, a neck that was so beautiful should never be hidden.

Arthur watched as Merlin's hand glided in a rhythmic and steady pace over the blade of the sword, sharpening it to the Prince's liking.

Arthur felt his penis throb as he found him self imaging Merlin's hand in the same pace clutching and gliding over his hard, throbbing penis, he imagined what Merlin's lips would feel like pressing around it as he glided his tongue around the sides and over the tip.

Arthur's eyes closed and he tilted his head back, he gripped the quilt and let out a slight moan as his other hand came up to grip the bed post.

Merlin watched, fascinated as well as curious, his eyes burning into Arthur's tense chest, slowly drifting to his face as he took in Arthur's changes in expressions, his face fell from concentrating to a stern grimace but then as he let out the moan his face fell in to a slight smirk then back to the pained, hard look.

Merlin dropped the sword and clambered to his feet from his kneeling position at the foot of the bed, he slowly edged closer to Arthur observing what was going on with the Prince.

He saw Arthur's hand gripped tight around the quilt and he noticed how his other hand had become pale from holding on to the bed post so hard.

"Are you ok, Sire?" asked Merlin as he stopped inches from Arthur.

Arthur let out another weak moan as he brought his head forward and his eyes flew open, his eyes staring hungrily into those of Merlin.

Arthur loosened his grip on the quilt and swallowed hard as he quickly glanced down to the bulge in his breeches, Merlin's gaze followed Arthur's down to his breeches and he swallowed had just like Arthur did.

Arthur stared blankly at the bed, the silence deathly and cold, Merlin hated silence he was counting the seconds until the next distraction, anything a slamming door from another room, a yell from the hall way or even a bird fly in to the window, well it wouldn't be the first time.

Arthur bit his lip as the thought of Merlin's lips touching his became too much to bare and he found him self moving closer to the dark haired boy.

Merlin didn't back away, he could see the glint of passion burn in the Prince's eyes and he too felt the over whelming urge to move in closer, closer and closer until there was no distance left between them for Merlin had felt the attraction for so long, he had longed for the day for Arthur to feel it too.

So many chances had passed them by and Merlin had come close to letting his heart spill out so many times, he had passed up on the chance to truly tell Arthur how he felt when he had gone to the Isle of the blessed to offer his life for his mothers, but all the young servant could muster was the ridiculous words of "don't be a prat" when really he wanted to fall to his knee's and tell Arthur he loved him and needed him so bad, he did everything for him, he protected him with the magic the King feared and hated, he risked his own life daily just to protect that of the Prince's, not because it is his destiny but because he loves him with all his heart and soul.

Arthur moved his body closer to Merlin's and instantly Merlin felt the hard erection that belonged to the Prince press against his leg, Merlin didn't even flinch instead he pressed in closer to Arthur really pushing against the throbbing bulge making Arthur's eyes bulge,

Merlin let a slight smirk escape his lips as he moved his head in closer to Arthur's, their lips almost touching.

Merlin could feel Merlin's hot breath burn against his lips and he felt a rush of excitement rush through him.

Arthur leaned in closer and their lips met, another rush of excitement ran through Arthur like an electrical current.

Merlin wrapped his arms around the Prince's waist and pulled him in closer so their chests were pressed against each other.

Arthur's hands crept around to Merlin's ass and he thrusted his own groin into that of his servants, Merlin groaned as Arthur grabbed handfuls of the servants ass and then without warning pushed him down on to the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his stomach.

Merlin could feel the erection digging in to his stomach but it was an erotic pain and not one he disliked, Merlin gasped as Arthur bit his lip and tongue as the two kissed passionately, wriggling and adjusting to each others forms on the bed.

Merlin felt a sharp moan catch in his throat as Arthur curled his hand around the bulge that was now in his servants pants, a smug smile spread across his face as he realised he was having the same affect on Merlin as he was having on him.

Gradually items of clothing were discarded to the chambers floor as the two young men became semi naked.

Arthur pulled back from the kissing panting and flushed, his eyes in a dreamy state as he ran his hand along Merlin's chest, down to his stomach and then down to his crouch.

Merlin's face fell hard as he bit back another moan as the Prince stroked his erection.

The young warlock began to wonder just how this situation came about and why had it happened now after all these months?/

He found his thoughts vanished as Arthur began to whisper in his ear "I want you, here, now".

Merlin felt him self fall uncontrollably under Arthur's spell as he kissed the warlocks neck, nibbled his ear and licked his throat.

The Prince's touch was mesmerising, magical and so damn good, Merlin found him self almost crying as he felt the Prince's erection press in to his stomach.

"Take me" moaned Merlin as he threw his head back as Arthur bit his lower neck.

Arthur felt another rush of lust and passion surge through him as the words echoed in his head "take me" oh hell he would, he had waited so long.

He climbed off Merlin and slid in behind him, he let his hand rest on the servants hip for a moment before he thought better of the situation and decided he wanted to see Merlin's face as he made love to him.

He signalled for Merlin to lay facing him, he hiked the servants legs up over his shoulders and teasingly ran his tongue up his inner leg before positioning him self on Merlin.

"Ready?" panted the Prince to which Merlin moaned a breathless "yes, please Arthur" as he stretched his hand above his head, waiting for Arthur to finally enter him.

Arthur bit back a deep moan as he slowly pushed his erection in to the servants entrance, forcing Merlin to gasp as he felt the Prince's penis enter him.

His gasps soon became moans and pantings, Arthur quickened the motion as he felt his servant arch his back forcing Arthur's erection deeper inside him.

Arthur groaned as he felt Merlin's legs tighten around his shoulders and the warlock moaned "Arthur, harder, I want it harder".

Arthur felt Merlin's fingers brush his lips and he took them in his mouth before sucking them and eventually pounding him self harder and faster in to Merlin.

Merlin began to pant faster through mumblings of how much he needed it harder and faster, Arthur laughed 'just how rough did Merlin want it?' before obliging and really giving it to his manservant who was by this time on the verge of screaming the castle down as he teetered on the edge of pure pleasure.

"Oh god Merlin" Arthur cried as he felt his penis throb harder and a sharp tingle ran through his stomach.

Merlin arched his back off the bed and snatched his hands back above his head as he moaned "Arthur, I..... oh damn... I love you" finally Merlin let out a gasp and a highly sexy groan as he came all over his chest which managed to catch Arthur's chest too.

Arthur felt himself close to coming too and he gave it one last hard thrust as he found Merlin's fingers and entwined them "Merlin....(gasps) I love you too... oh god Merlin" he cried as he felt him self come inside his servant.

Both men had idiotic ecstatic smiles plastered over their flushed, sweaty and satisfied faces.

Arthur crashed beside Merlin before devouring his mouth some more and biting his lips.

"I love you so much" said both men synchronised.


End file.
